


A-LD has added. . .

by Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp/pseuds/Iamtogayformyowngoodhalp
Summary: A-LD added DirectorDanvers, Lena Luthor, SunshineDanvers, BarryAllen, NoraWestAllen, GettingTheVibes, OliverQueen, and CapitainLance to “BEST TEAM UP EVER!”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nora West-Allen/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A-LD has added. . .

A-ld added DirectorDanvers, Lena Luthor, SunshineDanvers, BarryAllen, NoraWestAllen, GettingTheVibes, OliverQueen, and CapitainLance to “BEST TEAM UP EVER!”

7:09 pm

DirectorDanvers: What the actual fuck?

SunshineDanvers: Language!

OliverQueen: Language?

OliverQueen: But seriously though why are we here at. . .7pm and who are you? @A-LD

CaptainLance: That would be A-LD

DirectorDanvers: We can see that, but who is A-LD?

A-LD: I'm A-LD, Hi! I'm part of the Legends

OliverQueen: Yeah but we've never heard of you, we're a bit confused

NoraWestAllen: Hey @A-LD

A-LD: @NoraWestAllen Hi Nora!

BarryAllen: @NoraWestAllen @A-LD You 2 know each other?

NoraWestAllen: Yeah, @A-LD is from the future

LenaLuthor: Wait, I'm confused. Number One; the future? and two; Who are you, people? I only know a couple of you.

SunshineDanvers: I'll explain it to her, 1 sec.

7:19 pm SunshineDanvers Has Left the Chat

7:19 pm LenaLuthor has Left the Chat

BarryAllen: Again, how do you two know each other?

A-LD: We're like best friends in the future, kinda. We've known each other since we were 14 and 15?. . .

NoraWestAllen: Yep, I was 14 and you were 15.

OliverQueen: And how old are you two now?

A-LD: 24

NoraWestAllen: 23

DirectorDanvers: Am I the only 1 still confused like you know who @A-LD is? How does she know all of us in the future? How did she come to be with the legends? You know, the basics

A-LD: I know you guys because in the future we're family, let's just say my future parent or parents may or may not be in this chat, and I don't feel like Marty McFly-ing myself out of existence.

GettingTheVibes: HA! Pop-culture reference!

7:38 pm SunshineDanvers has Joined the Chat

7:38 pm LenaLuthor has Joined the chat

LenaLuthor: You guys have some of the craziest lives, and I'm speaking from having annual assassination attempts and my best friend being an alien.

LenaLuthor: One of us might be your parent/parents? Are they here now?

A-Ld: Yep :)

SunshineDanvers: are you gonna tell us?

A-Ld: Nope.

DirectorDanvers: Okay, so you made it clear that we know you in the future, but how did you become a legend?

A-LD is Typing. . .

7:49 pm

A-LD: I've known I was gonna be a legend since I was 14, and when I turned 23 Rip Hunter recruited me for the Legends. Of course, there are rules that I have to follow which include no one finding out who my parent/parents are. But I've made one exception, which is @CaptainLance, she's the only one who knows who my parent/parents are.  
A-LD has changed SunshineDanvers name to SunnyD

A-LD has changed OliverQueens name to OliverKing

A-LD has changed NoraWestAllens name to BabyFlash

SunnyD: Why Sara?! I'm good at keeping secrets!

A-LD: You're really not though. . .

DirectorDanvers: ^

LenaLuthor: ^

BarryAllen: ^

SunnyD: Oh shush @BarryAllen you have no room to talk all of Central City knows your The Flash you too @OliverKing

A-LD has changed Barry Allen's name to DefinatelyNotTheFlash

DiretorDanvers: Damn, shots fired. 

7:57 pm DefinatelyNotTheFlash has Left the Chat

7:58 pm OliverKing has Left the Chat

A-LD: Haha still salty as ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, gals, non-binary pals, and everyone else! I'm not sure if I'll add more chapters to this, but if you want me to just let me know in the comments and I definitely will! :)


End file.
